1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and corresponding methods for mitigating dust and maintaining windows and other surfaces clean.
2. Description of the Related Art
The monitoring of air quality and, in particular, toxic and hazardous compositions within certain ambient (e.g., outdoor) environments is important in certain applications, such as in combat or other military operations or at large industrial complexes (e.g., chemical production facilities). Spectroscopy (e.g., infrared or Raman spectroscopy) is a highly useful technique in monitoring air quality by identifying components and determining their compositions within the air at one or more designated locations.
For example, certain spectroscopic equipment, including one or more optical sensors (e.g., lasers) and/or detectors, can be provided within a motorized vehicle to facilitate monitoring of the air quality at selected areas of the surrounding environment as the vehicle traverses a field or other terrain. The equipment is maintained within a secured housing within the vehicle to prevent dust and other materials from coming into contact with and potentially damaging the equipment. In addition, a portal or window is provided at a suitable location with respect to the equipment housing and vehicle to facilitate transmission and/or detection of an optical signal between the sensor within the housing and the ground or some other surface to be monitored outside the vehicle.
When using such equipment, it is important to maintain the sensor window as clean as possible. However, this can become very difficult in certain environments, such as environments that can become dust-laden (e.g., deserts) and/or muddy (e.g., swamps).